The present invention is drawn to a fold-up table. More particularly, it is drawn to an apparatus and method for providing a wooden table that folds up for compact storage, yet is sturdy and has the appearance of a traditional (non-folding) table when assembled.
The most common types of storable tables are card tables and banquet tables. Card tables are normally 30xe2x80x3 to 38xe2x80x3 square or 40xe2x80x3 round. They are soft vinyl covered and lightweight. They are also flimsy and prone to excessive racking and appear cheap and old fashioned. Banquet tables are normally 30xe2x80x3 wide and available in lengths ranging from 5xe2x80x2 to 8xe2x80x2. Some fold in the center. All are supposed to be storable. However they are heavy and awkward and have an industrial appearance. Card tables range in price from $25 to over $100. Banquet tables can be found in the same price range and more.
Higher-end, traditional wooden tables are more attractive, but typically do not fold. Although drop-leaf tables can be used where space is limited, they do not have the appearance or stability of traditional wooden tables.
Prior to the advent of modem folding tables, folding wooden tables, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 236,197, 1,504,371, and 1,757,260, were more common, but suffered from the unattractiveness of visible leg supports.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing a folding wooden table that retains the attractiveness of traditional wooden tables by having hidden hinges and leg supports.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing a folding wooden table that requires no tools for assembly and disassembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing a folding wooden table that folds flat for storage.